A considerable number of imbalances may be commonly found in the body of any person these days, caused by internal or external factors, due to the consumption of processed foods containing a certain preservative or other substances which, even though they are in the majority of cases approved by food or health authorities, have been shown to interfere in some degree with the neurological functions in the human body; or due to natural pressures in our social, environmental and commercial surroundings which constantly and indisputably provoke considerable tension and stress and which have never been fully studied, evaluated and corrected, with the exception of certain cases such as the invention of the pacemaker to normalize the pulse of the heart or the use of the encephalogram to detect, diagnose and in some cases treat neurological disorders. Apart from these two devices, there has been no practical, simple, effective and economical devices invented in the field of medicine with the specific function of stabilizing the nervous system.
There are unquestionably a large number of medical conditions which result directly from dysfunction of the nervous system caused by internal agents, and triggering as direct secondary effects traumas or diseases of which we may cite as the most important Parkinson's Disease, rheumatoid arthritis, muscular strains, lumbago, sciatic pains, neuralgia, brain disorders, cancer pains and, as far as is known, cellular imbalances which may lead to cancer.
A great deal of research and experimentation with physic physiological tests have been performed with this neurological stabilizer device, involving multiple clinical tests, and it has been concluded as a result that the present invention produces highly favorable results, for which, I am hereby applying for the corresponding patent.
It could be that, as the present invention is explained and analyzed, from the description and accompanying illustrations, new applications arise which result finally in the same effects mentioned above.